inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive4
Archive I archived it~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is pity. But when you need to archive your talk page, call me~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 11:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Yep, I already post a comment on your blog~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday As the Headline says Happy Birthday David!!!!! Hope you had fun on your special day and because you live in Belgium its midnight round about now so I'm gonna end your Round and make Gouenji Shuuya the winner. Hope you have enjoyed your own Round. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Age I'm currently 15 years old of age too XD LOL XD SAME YEP!!!!! We are both 15 years of age! Okay...... we're both getting older..... (bangs head to desk) And I'm going soon to college >_> (yes, my country doesn't have junior high school... YET.... We have four years in high school but they'll change it next year.... I think...?) Yes, me and some other users talk funnily because what's the point of watching your fav anime if you don't talk about it at all? LOL XD Yes, I'm an admin, and that means i need to be serious, but that only applies on serious matters, cases, teaching and showing discipline. So..... you could say I chat/talk to much when it comes to the anime I LOVE!!! XD So....... wanna start a roleplay? You could roleplay as Fubuki and I'll be Yukimura ^_^ How about it? Me and Lordranged7 do it XD He acts as Shindou while I'm Kirino XD SO..... Do you wanna roleplay...? (PLEASE~!!!!!!!) Kind of Roleplay: *2 people Cast of Roleplay: *SnowyBoy → as Fubuki Shirou *AdventureWriter28 → as Yukimura Hyouga Start of Roleplay: Yukimura: Hey! Fubuki-senpai! Can i ask a question? I heard that Endou-san of Raimon is married, are you married or dating someone Fubuki-senpai? End of my line :p your turn to continue the roleplaY XD make it as funny as possible lol XD RP! Start of roleplay NOOOOOO!!!!! HOW COULD YOU FUBUKI-SENPAI!!!! Yo...yo....you CANNOT get married!!! Or at least end the bad rumors first Fubuki-senpai... There was some rumors that i heard that scared me O_o it was about you.... Dating Goeunji Shuuya!!! Is it true? And you met a girl in the wedding? Are you SURE it's not Kazemaru Ichirouta? End of Roleplay Sorry if it was posted twice >_< I mostly use my cellphone most of the time... Themes What do you think of these themes: Best Episode pic, Best (GO/CS) Hissatsu pic, Best designed (GO/CS) Character? Maybe the themes are stupid :/ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, new signature~ Oh okay~ You're welcome~ I will come up with more themes if I know some more. If I vote, then the battle will still continue XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Already Voted~ I think you must be precies (don't know how to say it in English :P) with the best episodes/character/hissatsu with CS/GO/IE~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, or else, it will be too hard to choose which one is the best and maybe if it is solo/combination/Keshin Hissatsu. For example: the round is the best Keshin Hissatsu, then you can't pick a solo/combination hissatsu but you must pick a Keshin Hissatsu. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, who will win? If you can vote, for who are you voting? Me or Ozora? :P Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay~ Hey, you and Adventure are also roleplaying? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it is Tied Again and Again and Again XD. Yukimur and Fubuki. It will be funny~ Yeah, she was online. Maybe, she will answer it tomorrow~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah~ I hope so~ O___O Fubuki get married with who? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Au revoir~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Game Yeah, finally it is ended~ O______O You read my mind XD PS: I can speak French. Though not so good. I learn French on school~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I learn it on school. I will do my best to speak French~ C'est bien et toi? Je apprends le français pour deux ans. J'aime le langue ^^ I hope you understand it ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry for the mistakes~ On my school, I have 3 years french in the junior school and in the high school, you can choose it~ O__O, problems. What for problems? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. I have the same. My mother is sometimes also angry on my for the same reason but hey, the wiki is fun and I have many friends here~ Tot morgen! Good Night and I posted my pic~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratulations ☻ Thanks for the Congrats. I really loved this round. Not because of winning it, but it was so intense and close between many members.^^ Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 19:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Team Hey, Do you want to join the team Blog Games Creators because you have also a blog game~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC)